Boards Of Canada
Boards of Canada (commonly abbreviated BoC) are a Scottish electronic music duo consisting of brothers Mike Sandison (born June 1, 1970) and Marcus Eoin (born July 21, 1971). They are signed with Warp Records and have released several works on that label with little advertising and few interviews, while also having an elusive and obscure back-catalogue of releases on their self-run Music70 label. They have also recorded four tracks under the alias Hell Interface... (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel described the band's one session as "excellent... wonderful... one of the best received of the year" when it was repeated on 10 December 1998. The track 'Aquarius' was a big favourite with the DJ, being selected as a Peelenium choice for 1998. The original single was later found in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions One session. "Aquarius" and "Olson" available on the band's 'Peel Sessions' three-track EP. Note: the version of "Happy Cycling" on the EP is not the broadcast version. "XYZ" features a sample from a track by Tangerine Dream founder Edgar Froese, which may explain why the track has never been officially released.http://bocpages.org/wiki/XYZ Also available on Various Artists: WXAXRXP 10x12” box set, digital, 2019 (Warp WARPLP300). 1. Recorded: 1998-06-16. First Broadcast: XYZ, live from Maida Vale during session recording, in show of 16 June 1998; Aquarius, Happy Cycling, Olson, 21 July 1998. All 4 tracks repeated: 10 December 1998 *"XYZ" *"Aquarius" *"Happy Cycling" *"Olson" Festive Fifty Appearances *1998 Festive Fifty: Aquarius #18 *1998 Festive Fifty: Roygbiv #41 *2000 Festive Fifty: In A Beautiful Place Out In The Country #20 Peelenium *1998: Aquarius John Peel's Record Box *Aquarius / Chinook (Skam Records) 1998 Other Shows The listing below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known. ;1998 *31 March 1998: Telephasic Workshop (LP - Music Has The Right To Children) Warp/Skam *April 1998 (FSK): Rue The Whirl (CD - Music Has The Right To Children) Warp *01 April 1998: Roygbiv (12") Warp/Skam *02 April 1998: Sixty Ten (CD - Music Has The Right To Children) Warp/Skam *08 April 1998: An Eagle In Your Mind (CD - Music Has The Right To Children) Warp/Skam *06 May 1998: Pete Standing Alone (CD: Music Has The Right To Children) Warp/Skam *27 May 1998: Orange Romeda (LP: We Are Reasonable People) Warp *22 December 1998: Roygbiv (CD-Music Has The Right To Children) Warp/Skam FF#41 *23 December 1998: Aquarius (CD-Music Has The Right To Children) Warp FF#18 ;1999 *02 February 1999: Aquarius (EP: Peel Session) Warp *22 June 1999: Aquarius (EP: Peel Session) Warp *24 August 1999: Happy Cycling'' this was an unintentional play, the track kicking in when the line from Peel Acres dropped'' *09 November 1999: Kid For Today (remixed by Stereolab (2xCD-Warp 10+3 Remixes) Warp *17 November 1999 (BBC World Service): Kid For Today (v/a CD - Warp10+3 Remixes) Warp ;2000 *18 January 2000: Aquarius (Peel Session) Peelenium 1998 *14 November 2000: Kid For Today (EP - In A Beautiful Place Out In The Country) Warp *15 November 2000: Amo Bishop Roden (EP - In A Beautiful Place Out In The Country) Warp *16 November 2000: In A Beautiful Place Out In The Country (EP - In A Beautiful Place Out In The Country) Warp *16 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Kid For Today (EP - In A Beautiful Place Out In The Country) Warp *28 November 2000: Zoetrope (EP: Inabeautifulplaceoutinthecountry) Warp *30 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Zoetrope (EP: Inabeautifulplaceoutinthecountry) Warp *28 December 2000: In A Beautiful Place Out In The Country (CD single) Warp FF#20 ;2001 *18 April 2001: Poppyseed (LP - So Soon) Planet Mu *19 April 2001: Mu-siq Spc-ch-pn (Compilation LP: Slag Boom Van Loon: So Soon Remixes) Planet Mu *08 May 2001: Poppyseed (LP-So Soon) Planet *22 May 2001: Poppy Seeds Compilation (album - Slag Boom Van Loon: So Soon Remixes) Planet Mu *31 May 2001 (Radio Eins): Poppy Seeds Compilation (album - Slag Boom Van Loon: So Soon Remixes) Planet Mu *13 June 2001: Poppy Seed (LP - So Soon) Planet Mu *12 September 2001: Poppy Seed (Slag Boom Van Loon remix) (CD-So Soon) Planet Mu ;2002 *27 February 2002: The Beach At Redpoint (LP – Geogaddi) Warp *05 March 2002: Music Is Math (LP - Geogaddi) Warp *21 March 2002 (Radio Eins): Alpha And Omega (album - Geogaddi) Warp *18 April 2002 (Radio Mafia): Music Is Math (LP - Geogaddi) Warp *18 April 2002 (BBC World Service): Music Is Math (LP - Geogaddi) Warp *02 May 2002 (Radio Mafia): The Beach At Redpoint (LP - Geogaddi) Warp See Also *Warp Records External Links *Wikipedia *Official site Category:1998 Category: Artists